FAX- The first AFTER NEVERMORE adventure
by Summer Holly
Summary: This is my version of what happens to Max and the flock after Nevermore. There'll be a lot of FAX (I love FAX!) and a bit of Eggy too. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! This is my second fan fiction story, so I'm still a little new to this. So, please REVIEW! I want to know what you people think, whether I should add in more FAX (probably a yes) or add in more Eggy (also probably a yes) or give the flock more powers (another possible yes), etc. etc. So read on and please REVIEW!

**-**_ Summer Holly_

* * *

Chapter One

Who ever knew that the world would be so boring after it ended? I certainly didn't as I sat on the beach with my soul mate, Fang.

"Do you think they're okay?" I asked, snuggling into Fang's warm shoulder. He gazed at me with those gorgeous black eyes, so dark you could see your reflection…..Focus, Max, focus. You've got to get a hold of yourself. He's only a guy. An extremely wonderful, handsome guy but still a guy.

"Yeah, they'll be back any minute now." He said. Angel and Dylan had left about three hours ago to find everyone else and it had been nice to have some alone time with just Fang, especially after the chaos with Dylan. But I didn't want to think about that now; I had Fang.

"Max, Max!" Angel shrieked, flying down the shoreline towards us. Her face looked panicked and I knew my time with Fang was over; Angel needed me.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked, stroking her blonde curls. Was she alright?

"I'm fine; Max it's just that….." Angel started.

"What? Is someone hurt?" I said my mama bear mode on high as I checked her for scratches, cuts, burns, bruises, broken bones, you know, the typical bird kid mementos.

"No, it's just that all of our houses are ruined? You know the cool tree huts?" Angel moped. I took a sigh of relief. It's only the tree houses not an Eraser attack or a Fly boy return or an evil scientist rampage. I know, it sounds funny now but when you get stuck in the middle of an evil scientist attack, you won't be laughing.

"I'm sorry, Angel, I know how you loved yours so much." I replied.

"Hey, Max." A familiarly perfect voice said. I whirled around to see Dylan standing right behind me.

"God, Dylan. Don't sneak up on me like that!" I said, frowning at him. Fang, silently watching the conversation the entire time, finally decided to butt in now that Mr. Perfect was in the scene.

"Listen to her, Dylan." Fang growled, and probably only I could see him tensing up for a fight.

"Don't worry, Fang. I bet sweet Dylan didn't mean to startle me. Besides, he knows I can kick his butt to next Tuesday." I replied, except I didn't open up my mouth and I didn't talk like that. Especially not about Dylan. I whirled around to see Gazzy standing innocently behind me, grinning a silly smile that only eight year old boys could pull.

"If I wasn't so glad to see you, I would kick _your_ butt to next Tuesday." I said, tousling his fluffy blonde hair.

"Max!" Nudge shrieked, hugging me fiercely. "I was so scared when I didn't see you. I asked Dylan where you were and he said you were still up there but I thought that was crazy since you'd have to be insane to still be up here, especially with the end of the world happening. But here you are, perfectly fine. Well you look perfectly fine but I don't know if you're really hurt or not or whatever so…"

"Whoa, Nudge slow down." I say, bringing the Nudge train to a screeching halt. She was most definitely my Nudge; the more nervous she was the faster she talked.

"Did you forget me already?" Iggy said, smirking plainly at me. I roll my eyes at him, forgetting for a second that it's completely wasted on him.

"I just rolled my eyes Iggy. The world just ended and that's what you have to say to me." I reply, snorting loudly.

"Yep. So where's the food, ladies? I'm starving." Iggy said, stretching. Ah, Iggy. Still a sexist pig, thinking the girls would make him food. He should know by now that I don't cook.

"We'll get food soon," Ella said strolling up from behind Iggy. "But first..." She nearly strangles me to death with a hug and I have to peel her off of me.

"It's great to see you too," I reply, smiling happily at my half- sister.

"C'mon, everyone. I have food in an underground shelter." My mom says, walking into the scene from behind a palm tree. We hug and I can still smell the delicious chocolate chip cookies on her.

"Alright, let's go." I say, and we headed out, finally all back together as a Flock. And I wasn't going to let us break apart ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! I love all of the reviews you guys have been posting; the comments are always a great help. So, here's the next chapter, up on time and ready to go. Keep reviewing, your comments give me inspiration for what to write about (like, perhaps, putting in a nice, big FAX moment in the next chapter). REVIEW!

_-Summer Holly_

* * *

Chapter Two

As we walked along the beach, I couldn't help thinking about something. Or really someone. And for once it wasn't Fang.

"Fang," I murmured, speaking low enough so only he could hear me. He turned his head towards me and my heart did a back flip. I really needed to learn how to control that.

"Yeah," He said, moving closer to me so that our arms were touching.

"What happened to Jeb? You know, when the world ended." I said. Fang looked expressionless, but I could tell he was really thinking hard about the question.

"I don't know." He admitted. "We haven't seen him since it happened, but it's probably too much to hope that he just disappeared for good." He was right about that. Last time we thought Jeb was gone for good, he had returned as another mad scientist trying to capture us. As if there weren't enough of those in the world.

"Max!" Nudge shrieked, catching my attention and ending our private conservation. "Iggy pushed me in the water and wrecked my top. It was my brand new one from Abercrombie. It's ruined!" Oh, Nudge; when it came to her clothes, she treated each item like her baby. It didn't matter that Armageddon had come and gone; this was Nudge's end of the world.

"Push him back!" I shouted. My stomach growled and I ran to catch up with my mom.

"What's up, Max?"My mom asked, giving me that warm, mom-like smile that melted my heart.

"How far away is the food?" I said, getting straight to the point. After the end of the world, I hadn't eaten a thing and now I was running on low.

"Right here." My mom said. She pulled back a curtain of leaves and lying out right in the open was a feast, just waiting for an army of starving bird kids to attack it.

"Awesome!" Gazzy said, running for the enchiladas like there was no tomorrow. I made a mental note to sit upwind of him.

"This looks amazing! Look, there's brownies, and lemonade, and yum, tacos! And look there's steak, oh and corn and sushi and..." Nudge was cut off by the mountain of food she was trying to stuff in her mouth.

"Dig in, everyone!" Ella said, as if we needed a reminder. I grabbed a plate full of pulled pork, cornbread, ribs, french fries, and apple pie before sitting down next to Fang to eat.

"So," Iggy said, speaking between bites of corn on the cob. "Is this what heaven looks like?"

"No, this is even better." Dylan replied, sneaking up on me once again from behind. Fang had his usual calm expression on but I could see in his eyes that he was dying to beat Dylan up. I reached for Fang's hand and squeezed, hoping he got the message. Don't cause a scene, not now, not here.

"How did you get all this food, Dr. Martinez," Angel asked. Dr. Martinez/ Mom smiled and I could tell she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Saved up resources. We've hidden food like this all around the island, in case the tree houses were destroyed." She replied. Angel grew a little sad for a moment and I sent her a thought, _Are you okay?_ She smiled back at me and replied, _Yeah. _It was still a bit creepy knowing Angel was the Voice and all, but I tried to push that out of my head for now. This was a time to relax.

"Hey, Max. Can I show you something?" Fang asked, and I nodded. We stood up and he flew off into the air. I followed him, glad to stretch my wings for a second. We flew together down the beach and I couldn't help but enjoy the wind in my hair, the sun on my back. This is why so many people dreamed of flying; it was amazing. We landed on a shining, empty strip of beach, close enough to the Flock that we could still know where they were but not too close that they could hear us.

"So, what's so special about this spot?" I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Nothing, really." Fang said. "I just wanted to be alone with you so I could give you a little present." He reached into his pocket and pulled something out of his hand. It was a twine necklace, strung with one, gorgeous pearl. And not just any old stereotypical white one but a pure black pearl. I loved it.

"Oh, Fang." I said, hanging it around my neck. "I love it." We kissed and for a second I could feel nothing but his sweet lips on mine.

"Congratulations, we survived the end of the world." Fang said. We sat down and I snuggled into him, just enjoying his company. Fang and me. Me and Fang. I was all he needed and he was all I wanted. With him, it didn't matter what we doing or what else was happening. All that mattered was that we had each other.


End file.
